


【诺俊】卡特兰香蕉

by ConfidenceLevel_Minus36



Series: 博物馆 [1]
Category: NCT, NCT Dream
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36/pseuds/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36
Summary: [1] 工蜂体型最小，蜂群中数目最多。无生殖能力，形态结构具有特化，比如螯刺。生理上可以分为保育蜂、筑巢蜂和采蜜蜂。[2] 雄蜂由未受精的卵发育而成，功能即为交配。眼睛和腹部都比雌性蜜蜂大，体型大于工蜂但是比蜂后小。一个蜂巢内的雄蜂的数量受季节、蜂蜜存量和蜂后年龄影响。雄蜂寿命为九十天左右，交配后不久就会死去；未完成交配的雄蜂会被赶出蜂巢。[3] 蜜蜂通过腺体释放的化学物质被称为信息素或外激素，依靠空气或个体间接触传播。
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: 博物馆 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941193
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. 上

李帝努第一次见到黄仁俊的时候，他正坐在锦缎面的椅子上，丝绸长袍下露出一截白皙的小腿。

黄仁俊没穿鞋，但是没关系，这里有地暖。李帝努趴在地上，地毯之下的热量刺穿了他。李帝努觉得浑身都冷。

他刚挨了打，打他的人就匍匐在黄仁俊边上，睁着一双可怜巴巴的眼睛想要讨赏。果然黄仁俊用拇指抹掉他脸上溅到的李帝努的血又揉揉他的头发时那个打手男孩愉悦地笑起来。

黄仁俊的信息素闻起来是甜的，但是黏稠浓重，接近于蜂蜜的质感。李帝努身上有血、有汗、有被打晕后又被泼的冷水，同样潮湿粘腻：他觉得自己要溺死在蜂蜜的海洋里。他张大了嘴想要呼吸，喉咙里最终只挤出狼狈的呛声，还有一点混着血的涎水。这时黄仁俊注意到他。

“你还打算留下吗？”黄仁俊原本用手支着下巴在看李帝努身后的什么东西，说话时也没有低头去看他。李帝努只能勉强点头，黄仁俊却了然。他走到李帝努跟前去，刚才的打手几乎是一路爬着一样跟着他，以确保黄仁俊的脚或者袍子不会沾到地上的污浊液体。李帝努只能看到他纤细的脚踝。

“我…”李帝努觉得自己浑身都疼，“我必须留下。我需要权力。”

“很好，我喜欢诚实的人。”黄仁俊满意地点点头。李帝努咬着牙接受他的首次认可。他被架到另一个房间去，壁炉周围的柜子上是一排抽屉。打手男孩把李帝努丢到壁炉前，单膝跪着等黄仁俊骑在他肩上去够高处的抽屉。

李帝努听到黄仁俊拉开一个抽屉：“志晟，你的那只在这里呢。”

李帝努安静地伏在地上去等待忠诚助手的皮鞋在房间里转了一圈再在他面前停下。黄仁俊手里举着什么东西，颇为得意地和朴志晟小声炫耀说less is more。烙铁印在后背上时李帝努才发觉疼和疼是不同的，但是谜一样的认同感让他并未觉得不悦，只是身体再也支撑不住。李帝努晕了过去。

李帝努苏醒时并没有看到不熟悉的天花板，因为他是趴着的。他想要爬起来，后背的伤口牵扯出撕裂般的痛楚。他倒吸一口冷气，就被旁边的朴志晟摁住了。朴志晟小心扶着他起来，根本没有之前打他时候的狠戾样子。给李帝努换药时朴志晟却总是走神，他看着李帝努背后的烙印发呆。李帝努不明白朴志晟为何露出羡慕的神色，他还没见过那个烙印的样式，朴志晟就拿镜子给他。是一只蜜蜂。

朴志晟接着解开自己衬衫最上面的几颗扣子，他胸口也有一个很小的蜜蜂烙印[1]。与之对比李帝努背后的那只却更大，线条简洁，几乎没有花纹[2]。

我是不一样的，李帝努暗自想。

李帝努修养了一个周，负责照顾他饮食起居的是朴志晟。大部分时间他仍在思考背后蜜蜂烙印的含义，他确实已经成为“这里”的一员，却没有接受培训或者工作任命。这期间李帝努甚至根本没有离开他的房间，幸好他的房间——不输给高档酒店的顶级套房——大而开阔，李帝努也不至于很无聊。

李帝努随口问起朴志晟他能不能出去走走。朴志晟听他的疑问先是一愣，李帝努以为他问了什么不该问的，没想到第二天吃过早餐之后朴志晟说殿下同意了。李帝努后知后觉地明白他的人身自由也已经属于黄仁俊，他尚且没有形成自觉征求许可的意识。但朴志晟很快补充说只要不干扰到任何人的工作，殿下许你无事时在蜂巢各处进出的权力。

蜂巢。这是李帝努第一次明白他所处之处的官方称谓，外面的人总是敬畏地说“那个地方”。李帝努第一次离开自己的房间，他门侧的名牌用加了金粉的墨水写了一个花体的Alpha。

只有性别，没有姓名。

其实李帝努不是Alpha，至少目前不是。这个世界只有极少数人是天生的Omega，Omega必然是由Alpha和Omega结合而生。Omega的信息素可以促使其他性别的分化；出生时没有分化的人——或者没有被Omega选择而永远无法分化的人——被统一归类为Beta。Omega能根据主观意愿影响他人分化，于是逐渐成为了权力风暴的中心；为了维护Omega的数量，Omega都会被集中在“蜂巢”类的设施进行精英教育，也可以相对自由地选择伴侣。

李帝努跟在朴志晟之后，看到长廊里奶白色的墙壁和天花板，脚下的地板是镶金的六边形。李帝努以为朴志晟会一路向他介绍蜂巢的结构和各个房间的作用，可是朴志晟话不多， 只有李帝努问他时他才言简意赅地说几个字。李帝努数不清他们在统一装潢的走廊里走了多久，拐了几个弯；但是他们明显在朝着蜂巢中心进发，因为这里的走廊逐渐变得开阔，也有了装饰，都是李帝努看不懂的艺术品。

经过一个房间时朴志晟忽然说：“这是小殿下的房间。”

名牌上只写了一个“钟”字，精致的雕花门里传来说笑的声音。李帝努闻到黄仁俊的味道，以及另一个Omega。李帝努从来没有听说过一个蜂巢里会安然住着两个Omega，但是在这里似乎是很合理的。朴志晟终于舍得多做一些解释，他说小殿下是出生在蜂巢的孩子，上任殿下因为意外去世时他年纪还小，于是以前的工蜂们从平民家找到了现任殿下。

李帝努没有回应。这说不通，天生的Omega只会是Alpha和Omega的孩子，黄仁俊为什么会来自普通人家。

朴志晟接着说，殿下的亲生母亲是从蜂巢逃走的，他的原生家庭是藏匿殿下的罪人。朴志晟低下头露出一丝微笑，他说虽然刚被送来时殿下很不开心，可是蜂巢才是殿下的归宿。抛开黄仁俊复杂的出身，年轻的Beta依然对黄仁俊足够忠诚，黄仁俊让他给李帝努一点教训他就下了狠手，黄仁俊选择李帝努做Alpha他就把这忠心分一点给李帝努。结论是，权力中心的黄仁俊可以扭曲一切。

李帝努耳朵里嗡嗡响，这里就是蜂巢。

之后一段时间里李帝努只短暂地见过黄仁俊，在他们第一次见面的房间。黄仁俊依然高高在上，视线依然越过李帝努在看他背后的什么东西。这次李帝努跟着回头看了，代替他占据黄仁俊视线的是一只香蕉。普通的已经熟成的香蕉，用一截银色胶带黏在墙上。

李帝努并没有说话，他转过来面对黄仁俊。这次黄仁俊终于在看他。

“猜猜多少钱。”黄仁俊笑着问。他的眉眼着实俊俏，李帝努从他的眼睛里读出恶作剧一般的欢喜意味。

“殿下欣赏的藏品，是无价的。”李帝努说。他不懂这些，这样唐突的回答让他十分忐忑，最终他谨慎地选择了连他自己都觉得恶心的奉承话。果然黄仁俊很不端庄地拍着大腿歪倒在王座上笑起来。

“创作者要求以至少10万美元的价格出售，所以我花了15万美元。”黄仁俊轻易揭晓答案。这下李帝努更加不安起来。李帝努有诸多困惑，他不明白这所谓的“艺术品”有何价值，更搞不清黄仁俊说这些的意图。黄仁俊必然看出他脸上神色变换，他洋洋得意说不信的话他还有真伪证书。

“你知道自己是来做什么的吗？”黄仁俊忽然问。李帝努点点头，又摇摇头。

“你会是我的Alpha，当然分化之前你还有机会后悔。”黄仁俊说。这次李帝努只摇摇头。

“你倒是很坚决，那么你大概也知道Alpha和Omega之间需要做什么。”黄仁俊从王座上走下来，他摆摆手示意李帝努在原地站着。身高上李帝努占据优势，黄仁俊的手攀上他胸口。李帝努觉得自己的脸颊烧起来，黄仁俊一定试到他制服西装下的心跳；让他有些震惊的是黄仁俊居然也在脸红。抛开乖乖负手站在门边的朴志晟不提，这里气氛暧昧。

“那么就这么决定了。”黄仁俊说。接着他轻手轻脚走到那面墙前，随手把胶带撕掉一半，把那个摇摇欲坠的香蕉拽了出来。黄仁俊回到李帝努身边，慢条斯理把香蕉剥好，举到李帝努嘴边：“吃掉它。”

李帝努乖乖低头，犹豫了一下，最终还是咬住了那只15万美元的香蕉。黄仁俊狡猾地笑着问他味道如何。李帝努仍在咀嚼，他没有立刻回话。但是黄仁俊也顺着咬了一口，说一句“味道很普通”就随手把剩下的一半香蕉顺着窗户丢了出去。

朴志晟适时递上净手的工具，还有一只新的香蕉。黄仁俊把新的香蕉贴了回去，也不在乎和之前的那只是否相像。现在这只香蕉代替了前任成为标价15万美元的艺术品。

“可我还是要提醒你：我的吻、身体，或者爱，都是权力象征。这些东西本身自然没什么价值，而赋予对象是谁就更不重要。如果你不合我心意，我随时都可以换掉。”黄仁俊凑到李帝努耳边小声说。李帝努瞥一眼回到门边站着的朴志晟，这是仅仅针对他的教诲。

黄仁俊两只手都攀着李帝努的脖子，后者仍然笔直地站着，双手有些无措。

“你现在应该抱着我，笨蛋。”黄仁俊说。然后黄仁俊踮起脚轻轻亲上李帝努的嘴角。李帝努觉得黄仁俊尝起来和他的信息素一样甜，但是愉快感觉只是短暂的。李帝努觉得窒息的甜味掐紧了他的喉咙和四肢，感官信息被剧烈的痛苦模糊。他已经开始分化，他觉得自己被困在蛹里，被由内而外拆解重塑。李帝努摔倒在地上。

黄仁俊很快离开了，他不想因为李帝努的信息素提早发情。朴志晟依然站在房间里他原本的位置守着李帝努，这是他第二次观看在地上挣扎的李帝努。他跟了黄仁俊很久，是已经分化的真正的Beta，他不会收到影响。

李帝努看不懂朴志晟的表情。

分化之后的李帝努开始为履行职责做准备。他的饮食有专人设计，健身也提上日程，李帝努明白他的身体素质和下一代的健康息息相关。除此之外他甚至还要接受科目繁多的精英教育，政治历史文学经济一个不落。幸好李帝努头脑聪明，他没有抱怨，也没有询问做这些的目的。

殿下小时候也学过这些，朴志晟主动解释道，这是为了让你们有一些共同语言。

这怪多此一举的，李帝努想，还不如直接给他一份黄仁俊的喜好列表，他照本宣科也不是不可以。朴志晟说是殿下要求李帝努学这些的。朴志晟还补充说——这部分难得的是他自己的意见——殿下是希望你能和他交流，而交流是相互的。朴志晟说“相互”时看起来十分落寞，工蜂永远单方面地听从命令。

“殿下很寂寞。”朴志晟说。

于是很快李帝努也开始和朴志晟一样每天跟随黄仁俊，当然职责不同。他们很少交谈，但是黄仁俊会叫李帝努陪他下棋、用茶点，过程依然很安静。黄仁俊偶尔会看着李帝努出神，李帝努也沉默地由着他看。黄仁俊处理工作时李帝努在他身侧站着，黄仁俊也不担心他偷窥机要，甚至会抛出几个严肃的问题考察李帝努的意见。李帝努也认真回答，期间黄仁俊皱了皱眉；李帝努担心他说了黄仁俊不喜欢听的东西，黄仁俊却只托着下巴打量他。黄仁俊忽然就笑了，不是高位者掩饰心情的笑，他好像真的很开心。黄仁俊想说些什么，这时门口的朴志晟适时说现在是殿下午休的时间。

黄仁俊午休时李帝努和朴志晟在黄仁俊卧室侧面的小书房打发时间。学习Alpha和Omega的生理是李帝努的工作，朴志晟则为他整理传递资料。Omega数量稀少，生理学自然是只在蜂巢有存档的宝贵资料。年轻的Beta站在李帝努身后，越过他的肩膀好奇地偷看了几行，欲言又止了几次。李帝努转过来问他怎么了。

“你想知道殿下是什么味道？”李帝努重复了一下朴志晟的问题，后者一脸期待地点点头。李帝努又低头去看他手里的材料，上面写着信息素是Omega生理地位的象征，因此在Omega统领下的Beta也能分辨出他的信息素；正是因为通过气味传递权力架构的信息与蜜蜂的化学交流方式[3]相似，这里才叫做蜂巢。

朴志晟摇了摇头。李帝努这才明白他的意思，工蜂们只明白信息素属于黄仁俊，却无法分辨具体是什么味道。李帝努说殿下的信息素是甜的。他觉得其他解释多余，可是朴志晟摇着他的胳膊求他描述得再详细一些。李帝努想起他匍匐在地时被黄仁俊的味道包围的感觉，好像咽下一勺冷冰冰的蜂蜜；即使回味甘甜却依然憋得他喉咙收紧、无法呼吸。

李帝努缓缓说那是一种让人悲伤的甜味。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 工蜂体型最小，蜂群中数目最多。无生殖能力，形态结构具有特化，比如螯刺。生理上可以分为保育蜂、筑巢蜂和采蜜蜂。  
> [2] 雄蜂由未受精的卵发育而成，功能即为交配。眼睛和腹部都比雌性蜜蜂大，体型大于工蜂但是比蜂后小。一个蜂巢内的雄蜂的数量受季节、蜂蜜存量和蜂后年龄影响。雄蜂寿命为九十天左右，交配后不久就会死去；未完成交配的雄蜂会被赶出蜂巢。  
> [3] 蜜蜂通过腺体释放的化学物质被称为信息素或外激素，依靠空气或个体间接触传播。


	2. 中

李帝努并不知道什么时候他才需要真正履行他唯一的使命，他和黄仁俊磨合许久，至少没有发生什么不愉快。李帝努原本以为自己想要的仅仅就是权力，但是和黄仁俊独处时他意识到拨开权力外壳的黄仁俊本身也让他着迷。责任二字在李帝努肩上有不同寻常的重量，他开始隐约担心没有工作是因为黄仁俊对他不满意。幸好很快他就收到了“工作”指令。

黄仁俊和李帝努并排躺在床上，衣服没脱，就在鸭绒被子上压出两个不相连的形状。李帝努等着黄仁俊给他命令，他有一点紧张；他新生的第二性征在血管里跳。黄仁俊忽然坐起来，他说李帝努，这样太无聊了。

黄仁俊大致用手比划一下床的四周，他说就这里，现在起这个床不属于蜂巢[4]，这里我们就是两个必须做爱的普通人。他的王赋予他短暂的平等的权利，李帝努几乎要留下眼泪，这样一来他们就不仅仅是在完成使命；他们是独立的个体，仍有机会享受欲望与爱。

爱。

李帝努打了个冷颤。他的王给了他短暂的尊严，他居然得寸进尺想要得到他的爱。李帝努想起他分化时黄仁俊说哪怕是身体与爱也只是他赋予权力的载体。最终他还是颤巍巍地伸出手拥抱黄仁俊。“殿下——仁俊，仁俊。仁俊！”李帝努说。黄仁俊闷闷在他怀里回答他，李帝努“不敬”一次他就小声说一个嗯。

逐渐他们的呼吸和心跳开始同步，黄仁俊似乎放松了很多；李帝努却正相反，空气里他只闻得到黄仁俊的味道。人都是嗜甜的，毕竟没有理由拒绝能量来源，他是依附黄仁俊活着的。这样想着李帝努也大胆起来，他低下头使劲嗅黄仁俊的味道。李帝努觉得喉咙干涩，他很渴，也很热，好像在沙漠里孤独前行很久的迷路旅人再次见到了海——蜂蜜的海洋。

想尝尝看。

李帝努这样想，事实是他也这样做了。他小心翼翼伸出舌尖沿着黄仁俊的脖颈舔上去。黄仁俊伸手去扯他的领子。他们很快缩减成欲望驱使下赤裸纠缠的两个“普通人”。Omega确实是为其神圣的生理职责而生，结合的过程比想象中容易，尽管他们都是新手。黄仁俊四肢并用地趴在床上，李帝努小心进入时他仰着脖子发出甜腻腻的呻吟。而李帝努保持了异常的清醒，他的理智一边调动他学习过的生理学知识，一边要克制自己的身体不做太出格的事。黄仁俊红着脸，说话的语气居然十足官方，他说我们要循序渐进，不能第一次就——

“就什么？”李帝努试到额角有汗滑下来，但他两只手都固执地拢着黄仁俊。他不想放手。

“就——就射进去！”黄仁俊咬牙切齿，“我怕疼！行不行？”

李帝努没憋住笑，换来黄仁俊一记柔软的眼刀。他扣紧了黄仁俊的腰，冲刺到他的王软软喊着他的名字高潮，然后就抽了出来。李帝努跪坐回去，性器依然翘着。他低头看自己这幅滑稽样子，开始思考怎么不被任何工蜂发现地回到自己房间冲冷水澡。

黄仁俊原本只趴在原地喘息，李帝努安静下去之后他就好奇地转过来看他。李帝努正襟危坐的样子让黄仁俊皱了皱眉，他不满地嘟哝着既然要平等就不能只有他在享受。他转过来把头埋进李帝努腿之间，小心翼翼舔舐起来。

后面的事情李帝努其实记不太清，他被快感逼得眼窝湿润。雾蒙蒙的视线里他无上的王笨拙地想要取悦他。羞耻和罪恶感让他并不真正享受这一过程。最终他搂着黄仁俊沉沉睡过去。

无梦的短暂睡眠后李帝努终于坐起来穿衣服，他们不能离开蜂巢太久，即使就只是从床到地板的几十公分距离。黄仁俊一直盯着他的后背看。李帝努坐回床上去——不然他这样讲话就是不敬——他问黄仁俊在看什么。黄仁俊说是他背后的雄蜂。这下李帝努也困惑起来，黄仁俊眼里刻着极端悲哀。

“为什么只有我的在背后？”李帝努忽然想起他看到的朴志晟的工蜂印记是在胸口。

“因为和你做的时候我不想看到它。”黄仁俊好像累极了，他躺回床上去。李帝努穿戴整齐，明白他们的平等时间已经结束。李帝努离开了房间，任由门外的工蜂们涌进来照顾黄仁俊。

之后他们也尝试过临时标记。黄仁俊开始在有Alpha的陪伴下度过发情期，李帝努对黄仁俊私人场合下泄漏的依赖感十分感动。这期间李帝努每天早上醒来，怀里都圈着仍在睡梦中的黄仁俊。黄仁俊总是浅眠，但是发情期让他无比倦怠。李帝努就这么一动不动地看着黄仁俊等他醒来，或者等朴志晟准时在门上轻叩三声把他唤醒。

黄仁俊醒来时是最黏人的。他会小声抱怨着没有睡够在李帝努怀里翻个身。他们都很清楚黄仁俊最多只能赖床五分钟，不然朴志晟会进来催他。偶尔他们会交换早安吻。李帝努原本还在为没有刷牙而犹豫，耐不住黄仁俊一直拽着他睡衣的领子不让他动，幸好黄仁俊的咄咄逼人从不让人讨厌。黄仁俊的阶级礼节还在，他只浅浅地舔舐李帝努的唇角，渴求一点点信息素。大多数时候李帝努会直接用鼻尖拱拱他的腺体，深呼吸几次之后他觉得自己全身血液都被同化成甜的，然后李帝努会小心翼翼用犬齿咬住甜蜜来源。

他们这样耳鬓厮磨了半年多，李帝努从来不问黄仁俊对繁衍后代有何计划。黄仁俊偶尔会说他希望自己的孩子不会是Omega，那时李帝努只觉得因为钟辰乐的存在他们不需要着急。

“标记我吧。”终于有一次黄仁俊说。这不是命令，也不是乞求；李帝努更愿意把黄仁俊闪烁的眼睛理解为渴望，此刻他们是平等的。李帝努点点头。他们的生理已经十分契合，黄仁俊的索求跟随一连串亲吻和肢体接触过渡到他身上，野兽一样侵吞了他的理智。李帝努的太阳穴直跳。侵略他！占有他！

李帝努把黄仁俊抱起来走向房间一侧的全身镜。李帝努把黄仁俊按在镜子前面，分开他的腿，从后面顶进去，把黄仁俊夹在他自己和镜子之间。

“看清楚，我会这样永久标记你。”李帝努凑在黄仁俊耳边说，他的呼吸让黄仁俊一抖。

黄仁俊看见镜子里李帝努前所未有的猎食者神色。李帝努一直是个很有分寸的Alpha，但是现在Alpha狼一样的本性[5]撕裂了那双眼睛原本的温驯表象。黄仁俊不由自主挣扎起来，Omega作为权力金字塔的中心，偏偏在生殖功能上受到绝对统治。

最开始李帝努圈住黄仁俊由下而上地冲撞；后来李帝努干脆掐着黄仁俊的腰把他往自己的阴茎上按。黄仁俊已经喊哑了嗓子。他觉得哪里都是湿的：他眼里蓄着眼泪，他的侧脸压在镜子上，呼吸打出一片水雾；他后背被李帝努的体温蒸出一层薄汗；腺体持续发热，李帝努已经咬了他好几次，可能已经磨破了皮，那里简直要有蜂蜜流出来；最后是生殖腔，腔口打开时更多体液涌出来。

黄仁俊想说不要打湿地毯，不然被朴志晟发现、指挥别的工蜂清理时他会觉得不好意思。可是他说不出话，李帝努的结膨胀起来时他觉得涨得无法呼吸。

李帝努也不好受，开始射精时他的大腿也开始颤抖。这个姿势限制他们的动作，而成结时间又长。他把黄仁俊从镜子前提起来，小心翼翼把他转回自己怀里。黄仁俊哭得眼睛都要肿起来，他爱怜地亲吻他的眼睑。他们回到床上去。

“下次不要…我真的怕疼。”黄仁俊缩在他怀里，撒娇一样说梦话。是的，这样的事情他们还会有下次、下下次，直到黄仁俊有了合适的继承人，而那一天还远。李帝努满足地睡着了。

李帝努醒来时成结已经结束，黄仁俊就躺在他身边，呼吸平稳。他们两个似乎都被清理照顾过，李帝努有点不好意思。他坐起来，看到了在房间里乖巧等候的朴志晟。朴志晟正对着镜子发呆。

黄仁俊确定怀孕时李帝努陷入了自我对抗。他们在这里的唯一目的就是让黄仁俊怀孕，可是长久以来李帝努有了他们是在“享受”做爱本身的错觉。然而这个白日梦就此结束了。

不过李帝努的职责尚未结束，他的信息素有利于胎儿成长，也能安慰时常躁动不安的黄仁俊。黄仁俊偶尔会想要，李帝努就尽可能满足他的愿望。这些场合他的动作永远是温柔的，怀里的黄仁俊也化成软软一滩糖水。结束以后李帝努用胳膊撑着自己喘息——不能压到黄仁俊还不明显的小腹——等待黄仁俊奖励一样吻掉他鼻尖的汗。

他们之间逐渐建立起无言的默契。黄仁俊的工作不少由朴志晟代劳，但是文书之类的还要他亲自看过才放心。黄仁俊是天生的劳碌命，工蜂们给他送补充维生素的点心时他想起还有未签字的文件又急匆匆跑回书房去。这个时候只有李帝努劝得住他：其实李帝努只是安静站在黄仁俊身后替他按摩肩膀，黄仁俊悄悄觑他的神色，然后就撇着嘴把笔丢回桌子上去。

李帝努第一次正式和钟辰乐见面也是在黄仁俊怀孕期间。黄仁俊的孕吐明显好转，刚刚开始显怀，每天总是慵懒地躺在庭院里晒太阳打发时间。李帝努在他身侧坐着，他们都没有说话。

“仁俊哥！”李帝努认得出这个味道，是这座蜂巢的另一个Omega，朴志晟口中的“小殿下”。很快有一个小人扑进黄仁俊怀里，李帝努赶紧伸手去挡黄仁俊的肚子。李帝努还没来得及站起来，黄仁俊按在他膝盖上示意他没有必要。

“殿下，小殿下他——”跟在后面一路小跑的朴志晟姗姗来迟。

“辰乐！”黄仁俊也不介意，他揉揉怀里钟辰乐的头发。

“这里真的有小宝宝吗！” 钟辰乐趴在黄仁俊的躺椅边缘凑近了去看他的肚子，黄仁俊微微阂首之后他才小心地摸了摸，“我是不是要当干爹了？”

“你也还是个小孩子吧，”黄仁俊伸手去掐他的脸，又用手比划了一个高度，“我第一次见你的时候你才那么高。”

钟辰乐嘟着嘴发出一连串自己已经长大的抱怨。不过才出现五分钟，钟辰乐已经给李帝努留下了深刻的人格印象。他和同是Omega的黄仁俊太不一样，聒噪、大胆、天真；他是真正在象牙塔里长大的贵族小孩，不需要像黄仁俊那样小心翼翼、滴水不漏。

“你就是仁俊哥的Alpha吗？我还没有见过你诶。”钟辰乐已经从黄仁俊的躺椅上爬起来，他好像才发现李帝努。李帝努站起来时钟辰乐还惊讶地说一句好高。朴志晟很适时地把李帝努刚才坐的椅子送到钟辰乐身后，位置也靠黄仁俊更近。

钟辰乐对李帝努的兴趣来得快去得也快，坐下以后他眼里就再也没有这个初次见面的Alpha。朴志晟站在两个位高者身后不远，低垂着眉眼，偶尔也跟着钟辰乐的俏皮话低低笑一声，这时钟辰乐的兴致就更高。李帝努觉得这里不需要他了，他默默离开时甚至没有和黄仁俊打声招呼。只有朴志晟笑着目送他离开。

当天下午李帝努再次经过那个庭院——他说不清是不是故意散步时经过那里——黄仁俊似乎依然在庭院里。李帝努没有闻到钟辰乐。

“…您对他太好了。”说话的是朴志晟。李帝努停住了。

“志晟。”黄仁俊没有反驳。李帝努意识到他每次念朴志晟的名字都是近乎慈爱的，虽然不至于像个长辈，至少也有亲近的哥哥的样子。其他工蜂告诉他朴志晟甚至比钟辰乐还要小几个月，但他是在蜂巢出生的工蜂的孩子。

“您和小殿下才是同类，是高贵的Omega。他只是您的Alpha，是从外面来的人，您太依赖他了。您不能受他的影响。”朴志晟接着说。

“志晟，我也是从外面来的人。”黄仁俊叹了口气。李帝努开始好奇黄仁俊是否会想家。

“您是Omega！您属于这里！让您在外面出生原本就是错的！”朴志晟有些激动。

“志晟！”黄仁俊厉声道，但是很快他的语气就放松下来，“志晟，你和辰乐一样都是我的弟弟；我信任你，也喜欢你。但是成为一个Alpha是不同的。我依赖他，是因为他正好可以是Alpha。”

“您也可以依赖我的！为什么当时要让我分化成Beta呢！”朴志晟已经有了哭腔，李帝努壮着胆子走近了一点，站在门廊的阴影里他看见朴志晟单膝跪在地上，脑袋伏在黄仁俊膝上小声啜泣。黄仁俊安慰他这样漂亮的眼睛不适合流泪，最后在朴志晟额头上亲一下。

李帝努只觉得愉悦，因为黄仁俊依赖他。

黄仁俊生产时有惊无险，李帝努一直释放出信息素安抚他。钟辰乐着急又好奇，但是为了避免受到Alpha的影响他被要求在自己房间等待好消息。朴志晟闻不到李帝努，所以可以留下来指挥其他工蜂。

孩子出生时黄仁俊累坏了，他直接在产房睡着了。李帝努依然在原地陪着他。他也没有见到他们的孩子，甚至也不知男女。孩子被朴志晟带走了，工蜂中有一支专门保育可能的未来继承人的队伍。黄仁俊需要好好修养，还有很多工作等着他。

黄仁俊醒来时看到李帝努坐在床侧的椅子上用胳膊支着脑袋打盹，睡得不太安稳。黄仁俊想要开口喊他，一起躺一会也没关系，但是他嗓子沙哑干涩。他干咳了两声，李帝努立刻从椅子上弹了起来。李帝努想要叫朴志晟来，黄仁俊摇摇头。

“孩子怎么样？”黄仁俊问。

“我没看过。”李帝努说。言下之意是他一直在这里，黄仁俊或许明白了他的意思。黄仁俊喃喃说希望是个Beta，就又睡了过去。

黄仁俊一直到身体完全康复才第一次见到那个孩子。保育室的女孩子们喋喋不休地向他介绍这一段时间有关孩子的各种情况，从什么时候断奶，到偏好什么辅食。李帝努跟在后面听得头痛，黄仁俊的表情也颇为困惑。新手父母对视时露出苦笑。

工蜂们离开房间之后黄仁俊才抱起襁褓里的孩子，柔软的小小一团，半梦半醒地寻着熟悉的黄仁俊的味道偏着头。李帝努明白黄仁俊不爱他，他们在一起纯粹是为了维持蜂巢秩序。可是黄仁俊抱着那个孩子——他们的孩子——看起来也是小小的、柔软的。李帝努贪婪地认为这不仅是因为本能，果然被孩子攥住手指[6]时黄仁俊轻轻笑了起来。李帝努闻到他的甜味，他走过去想要把黄仁俊还有他们的孩子揽进自己怀里。哪怕只有这一秒也好，李帝努希望此刻他们看起来像寻常家庭。孩子也咯一下笑起来[7]。黄仁俊抬头去看李帝努，他们都闻到了。

这个孩子是天生的Omega。

黄仁俊的笑容僵在脸上。李帝努放在他腰上的手芒刺一样激得他一抖。李帝努看得到黄仁俊的颤栗，他抖出一连串小声无意识的“不”和“为什么”，抱着襁褓的手却收紧了点。黄仁俊在哭。

李帝努感受到短暂的不安。他清楚地看出黄仁俊身上的戒备感，于是站在原地手足无措起来。李帝努的职责好像已经结束了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [4] Cue一下《茫茫黑夜》里我放不下的两人国。  
> [5] ABO世界观原本参考的是狼群阶级统治，“结”指的是狼的阴茎骨，人类无。Alpha狼大多数时候是战斗力最强、最受尊敬的雄狼，偶尔也会有强大的雌狼成为狼王。狼群中包括一对有繁殖权的Alpha和子女兄弟姐妹；Beta指最有可能取代现任狼王的同性别狼，Alpha政变即Alpha权力移位的过程；Omega则是狼群中地位最低的狼，但是有狼群社会凝合剂的重要作用（信息来源：https://weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309404425052589260810&sudaref=www.baidu.com&display=0&retcode=6102）。可以看出ABO世界观保留的是权力架构而不是繁殖能力，这个故事则在普通ABO世界观上进行了权力倒置的修改，繁殖能力和社会群体靠Omega维系的设定不变。  
> [6] 抓握反射。  
> [7] 新生儿两三个月左右视力发育后可以有主观笑容，在此之前只是肌肉反射。


	3. 下

那天之后黄仁俊似乎做好了什么隐秘的决定，即使他表面上依然是那个桀骜不驯的王。他把那个孩子交给工蜂们照顾，铁了心一样再也不要见他。他们——具体指黄仁俊，李帝努自然没有这个权力——甚至没有给这个孩子起名，他不得不继承曾经用来称呼钟辰乐的“小殿下”的称谓。

至于钟辰乐，他确实长大不少了。原本的小殿下升级为“辰乐殿下”，他本人对于这种成长十分满意。李帝努偶然会跟着黄仁俊朴志晟一起去看他，不知道什么时候起钟辰乐开始叫他“帝努哥哥”。大概是因为现在可以不避Omega名讳，用姓名彼此称呼在这座蜂巢里流行起来。

对此唯一有所不满的好像是朴志晟。他担心这样会导致不敬的风气，可是钟辰乐缠着他让他喊自己的名字，有时候甚至连“殿下”的尊称也不让他讲。

“辰…辰乐…”朴志晟结结巴巴，钟辰乐拍着手笑他。

“我都没见过志晟脸红成这样，还是辰乐你厉害。”黄仁俊眯着眼睛露出他一贯的狐狸笑容。李帝努没有说话，黄仁俊好像别有用心。当晚黄仁俊一反常态在非发情期要求和李帝努一起睡。他神色忧愁，李帝努不由地亲亲他的眉心哄他早睡。黄仁俊却对他说李帝努，希望你永远不要生我的气。李帝努不明所以，但是他没有资格、也不舍得。

钟辰乐的第一个发情期很快就到了。黄仁俊送给他成年礼物，甚至安排了朴志晟全程陪着他。朴志晟十分为难，担心地说殿下身边不能没有工蜂。黄仁俊却俏皮地一把拉住李帝努，说有诺诺在就够了，因为他是我的Alpha。

李帝努本人和朴志晟同样震惊。黄仁俊自作主张给他起的小名不提，他居然在卧室以外的地方主动和他十指相扣。李帝努虽然吃惊，却没什么表示，但是朴志晟却难得在黄仁俊面前失态。

“殿下！”朴志晟用了好久才把紧握的拳头松开，离开房间时身形摇摆着好像随时都会倒下。黄仁俊看着他离开，咬着下唇颇为不忍，最后还是狠心地别开头眼不见为净。他没有主动松开和李帝努交握的手，却也再没有使劲。地心引力将他们自然地分开了。

李帝努担心朴志晟，更担心黄仁俊，最担心他自己。工蜂与雄蜂的职责差距太大，之前黄仁俊不需要他时他也算闲适，但是现在兼顾朴志晟不少责任他难免不适应。当然有其他工蜂和他分担，但他们都和黄仁俊不够亲近。唯一的好处是李帝努可以和黄仁俊共枕而眠，只要他记得按时叫黄仁俊起床。

钟辰乐的发情期期间黄仁俊没有去看他，以免受到波及。但是一听说钟辰乐已经好转他就立马赶去看他，钟辰乐只一个劲说自己很好，眼神有些躲闪。

“志晟也…他帮了我很多…”钟辰乐说。黄仁俊看看朴志晟又看看钟辰乐，最终缓缓说朴志晟可以回来继续工作了。难得一见的是朴志晟似乎没有以前那么积极愉悦，李帝努看见黄仁俊眼睛里的狐狸式的笑意一闪而过。

朴志晟回归的前几天黄仁俊没有给他安排任何工作，一周以后他吩咐朴志晟和李帝努一起到李帝努曾经分化的房间。黄仁俊坐在王座上，但是在地上跪着的却是朴志晟。李帝努在黄仁俊身边。

“你和辰乐，什么时候开始的？”黄仁俊的语气十分冰冷。李帝努暗自吃惊，他一个周没有见到朴志晟，现在才发现他身上钟辰乐的气味依然没有散去。如果仅仅是在发情期期间陪着他根本不会持续那么久，他和钟辰乐在发情期期间必然做过更加亲密的事。

“从您抛弃我开始。”朴志晟说。

“我从没有抛弃你。”黄仁俊说。

“您爱他，我不能接受。”朴志晟看了一眼李帝努。

“我说过的，因为他是Alpha。”黄仁俊说。

“但是殿下不是说谁都可以吗！那么为什么不是我而是他？他不过是个在酒店打工还差点被人——”朴志晟终于露出符合他年龄的孩子气的一面，长久以来他都是一个合格衷心的工蜂。感情丰富并不是职业要求。

“殿下…殿下…殿下说过您爱我的…”朴志晟终于不再看任何人。李帝努几乎要叹气出声，他很想说朴志晟自作多情，事实是他自己也没有好到哪里去。幸运的是黄仁俊早早提醒过他爱的实际意义。

黄仁俊走下去揉了揉朴志晟的头发，叹了口气，接着他让朴志晟去把墙上的香蕉摘下来。朴志晟捧着香蕉在黄仁俊面前跪好时眼泪终于淌下来。黄仁俊把那只熟透的香蕉拿起来，朴志晟期待地跟着抬起头——

黄仁俊快速把那只香蕉丢出了窗户。他的手紧接着攀上朴志晟的脸颊，嘟哝着说这么漂亮的眼睛流泪太可惜了。

“你不是为我而哭的，你是为自己哭的对不对？”黄仁俊依然语气轻柔，李帝努却打个冷颤。

“是。您终究还是最了解我的。”朴志晟小声说，他好像已经预见自己的命运。黄仁俊依然没有放开朴志晟，他用指腹摸了摸朴志晟的眼睛，听到朴志晟的回答之后他的手指狠狠摁进了朴志晟的左眼。

“嘘。不要喊疼，我不想听。你对我不忠，就用一只眼睛来换吧。”黄仁俊抽出朴志晟西装胸口的方巾擦手。朴志晟捂着眼睛在地上颤抖，他张了张嘴似乎是想要说什么。黄仁俊挑着他的下巴期待朴志晟的求情。李帝努很少听到朴志晟说话，也许是因为青春期——或者过度的痛苦——年轻工蜂的声音沙哑低沉。

“辰乐…”朴志晟说，他的神色几近绝望，语气却是欢欣的。黄仁俊满脸厌恶地推开了他，李帝努跟着黄仁俊离开，背后的年轻工蜂终于获得了挣扎呻吟的许可。

他们离开那个压抑的房间时在门外看到了满脸泪水的钟辰乐。擦肩而过时黄仁俊对钟辰乐说“我是为了你好”，可是黄仁俊的脚步未停，经过钟辰乐之后反而加快了。李帝努明白就算作出这种决定，黄仁俊终究对钟辰乐有所不忍。至于朴志晟，他大概真的被黄仁俊抛弃了。

那之后李帝努很久都没有再见到朴志晟，久到他觉得朴志晟已经死了。

认为朴志晟已死的显然不止是李帝努一个人。

钟辰乐在蜂巢里无甚势力，即使原本就在蜂巢出生，但他平时不做事不掌权；大家敬他爱他，多数出于他Omega的身份以及和黄仁俊亲密的关系。李帝努听几个年纪小的工蜂议论，那天他和黄仁俊离开后就有等候已久的强壮工蜂们架走了朴志晟。在门外的钟辰乐根本阻拦不住，只知道朴志晟被黄仁俊戳瞎了一只眼，以及那之后他便下落不明的情况。

据说之后的两天钟辰乐在自己的房间里不吃不喝地哭了很久。工蜂们——当然是在黄仁俊的授意下——担心他的状况，幸好第三天时钟辰乐自己出来了，但是他再也没有露出以往那样无心事的笑。他终于如愿以偿地长大了。可惜成长是要付出代价的。

钟辰乐和黄仁俊之间的关系难得地紧张起来。

钟辰乐首先以正牌继承人的身份公开干涉黄仁俊的工作。他原本就接受了和黄仁俊同等的教育，能准确抓住黄仁俊工作上的疏漏。钟辰乐到底年轻，截住几封黄仁俊的文书又做了修改之后成果良好，听说黄仁俊总是把自己关在书房里忙得焦头烂额就更让他洋洋得意起来。他不知道的是他修改过的文书都过了黄仁俊的眼，黄仁俊最终拿出的依然是最佳方案——毕竟那些显而易见的漏洞根本就是他故意做给钟辰乐看的。

指挥这场秘密行动的是李帝努。大部分工蜂不明所以，他们为钟辰乐表现出的才能欢欣鼓舞，黄仁俊所把握的资源与势力逐渐向钟辰乐倾倒过去，尽管明面上黄仁俊才是王。从最底层的工蜂开始，蜂巢里的人暗自兴奋起来。他们期待一场政变。

几天以后黄仁俊向钟辰乐发出了晚餐的邀请，用的是对其他蜂巢Omega的公函。这意味着这将是王和王之间的对话。

“是鸿门宴！”工蜂们议论着。钟辰乐却十分矛盾，他不得不做最坏的打算，可是他无法想象黄仁俊会伤害他——尽管清理掉朴志晟就足够让他心痛——更无法想象自己伤害黄仁俊。以防万一钟辰乐准备带上自己的佩剑，不管黄仁俊意欲何为，他至少要做到全身而退。

晚宴的前一天黄仁俊在自己的卧室整理着装，就在那个让他脸红心跳的全身镜前。李帝努第一次见到黄仁俊着华服的样子：白色的军服制式，肩章、纽扣、绶带都是金色，他胸口的是一只张扬耀眼的蜂王胸章。黄仁俊真的是天生的王。

“这身衣服真的很沉。”黄仁俊看李帝努一副看呆了的样子，好笑地说，“但是一想到以后大概都不会再穿了，今天就不抱怨了。”接着，出乎李帝努意料，黄仁俊让他把成套的佩剑锁起来。黄仁俊从衣橱暗格里取出一把造型非常相似的剑比划了一下。

李帝努的神色暗淡下去。

第二天，李帝努着礼服陪同黄仁俊出席。钟辰乐孤身一人，进入宴会厅时就看到黄仁俊坐在李帝努腿上和他讲悄悄话。见到钟辰乐进来时黄仁俊才从李帝努腿上跳起来回到他的主位。两个Omega遵照礼节在遥远的长桌尽头用餐。李帝努没有吃任何东西，他非常不安，黄仁俊刚才故作亲昵，悄悄话的内容却是“希望你永远不要生我的气”。

用餐过程过分安静了，但是钟辰乐心有波澜。志晟说的没错，他们是相爱的，钟辰乐百思不解。可是既然如此，黄仁俊应该清楚失去所爱的痛苦，却依然随意处置了朴志晟。一定是那该死的权力，他想。钟辰乐不爱权力，却不得已为了给朴志晟复仇而接过这重担。他越想越气，直接把勺子扔回碗里去。

“辰乐，”黄仁俊的微笑是得体的、冷漠的，“你以前可不是这么没礼貌的。”

“以前？”钟辰乐嗤笑，“你还不如痛快地告诉我今天这场鸿门宴到底是什么目的。”说完他其实有些后悔，他不假思索地就说这是鸿门宴；之前工蜂们的讨论吵得他心烦，没想到连他的思维也被同化了。

“我只是想叙旧。”黄仁俊说，他看出钟辰乐的戒备，“想不想比剑？像小时候那样。我知道你想问什么，赢了我，我就告诉你。”于是带着佩剑的两个Omega都站起来，宴会厅的交际舞池成为了尊严的战场。

相比黄仁俊的波澜不惊，钟辰乐显然没有耐心。被黄仁俊的狐狸眼睛打量几次他就提着剑冲上来，黄仁俊灵巧地躲了过去，绕过钟辰乐身后时还用剑柄轻轻撞他的腰：“这里力量不够。”钟辰乐紧接着回身挥剑砍他，黄仁俊侧过身子用自己的剑格挡。钟辰乐的剑刃滑开之后他有些不稳，黄仁俊用没拿剑的那只手推他的肩膀：“重心太高。”

“你总是把我当孩子！”分开之后钟辰乐喘着气抱怨，他的脸因为体力输出和羞耻爆发出红色，他感受到愤怒在他血管里燃烧。钟辰乐握紧了自己的剑柄。冷静！黄仁俊很清楚他的弱点，但他也知道他的——

钟辰乐再次冲上去，这次却是朝着在侧边站着的李帝努。他启动时摆出刺李帝努的架势，实际目标却依然是黄仁俊。如他所料黄仁俊显然慌了一下，扑向李帝努时暴露出无保护的躯干；黄仁俊看起来倒是很快意识到钟辰乐的目的，他举剑格挡，但是钟辰乐的剑擦着他的剑面而过，穿透了他的胸口。

都结束了。

“辰乐，你真的…长大了…”黄仁俊再也拿不住手里的剑，沉甸甸的金属掉在地上。李帝努选择闭上眼睛，他没有资格哭，黄仁俊也提醒过他不能生气。李帝努睁开眼时黄仁俊已经被钟辰乐接住了。钟辰乐还处于迷茫的状态，他显然没有意料到自己会轻松取胜。他杀了和他从小亲密的哥哥。

李帝努走过去捡起黄仁俊的剑，仅是支撑自己就已经花掉了李帝努全部的力气。他没有说话，举起剑在自己左手手心里划了一道。

没有流血。

首先发出哭嚎的是钟辰乐。

黄仁俊的剑根本没开刃。

“哥你居然放水…你还是把我当小孩子看。你明知道我——”钟辰乐抱紧了摇摇欲坠的黄仁俊。黄仁俊闭着眼，因为疼痛偶尔颤抖一下。最后他伏在钟辰乐耳边小声说了些什么，然后就倒了下去。那双狐狸一样灵巧的眼睛再也没有睁开。

李帝努又回到他第一次见到黄仁俊的房间，除了他没有被打、以及锦缎椅子上换了人以外，好像没有什么变化。高位者背后站着的依然是忠心耿耿的朴志晟，他的左眼被黑色的眼罩遮了起来。

李帝努隐约明白一切都是黄仁俊计划好的。即使失去一只眼睛、被黄仁俊秘密囚禁许久，朴志晟也依然选择跟着钟辰乐，他大约不会像背叛黄仁俊一样背叛钟辰乐。又或者——更符合黄仁俊狐狸一样性格的处理方式是——黄仁俊披着反派角色的外衣，让钟辰乐去做朴志晟眼里披荆斩棘的救世主，无论如何他们比起黄仁俊李帝努式的主仆更接近寻常情侣。杀掉黄仁俊的钟辰乐证明了自己的能力，更何况有朴志晟帮他稳坐高位；有了黄仁俊的孩子钟辰乐也不需要担心后继无人，那个孩子几乎没见过黄仁俊，自然也不会为了弑父之仇对钟辰乐怎么样；如果他和朴志晟的孩子降生，也绝对不会是Omega，他们就都可以从“蜂巢”里解脱了。黄仁俊把钟辰乐这个小小的齿轮从系统里推了出去，朴志晟的眼睛和他自己的命只是一点微不足道的代价。

至于李帝努，他作为雄峰的使命已经结束了，黄仁俊的计划里根本没有考虑过他；钟辰乐没有赶他走，他就留下来帮他打理交接黄仁俊的工作。

“帝努哥哥，那是什么！”钟辰乐指指李帝努背后的墙，李帝努已经明白他指的是什么，但他还是转过来看用银色胶带贴在墙上的香蕉[8]。这一只很久无人替换，已经过度熟成。李帝努皱了皱眉。

“那是前任殿下的艺术品。”李帝努说。钟辰乐转过头去和朴志晟说那只香蕉已经不好吃了，让朴志晟清理干净。钟辰乐指挥朴志晟做事的时候言语间尤其有未脱的稚气，是依赖的证明。李帝努开始想黄仁俊最开始坐在那里时又是什么样子，他很小的时候被迫和家人分离被送到蜂巢来，一边要稳住自己的地位，一边要护着更小的钟辰乐。他大概是没有机会撒娇的。黄仁俊依赖他，是因为他Alpha的头衔，任何人都可以代替李帝努，但是李帝努只会是黄仁俊的Alpha。

李帝努看着那面空空荡荡、只剩胶带黏贴痕迹的墙，隐约觉得被丢弃的命运很快也会轮到他。李帝努原本以为他也同等喜欢黄仁俊本身，现在再不属于蜂巢之后印象里的“仁俊”也变得毫无价值。这里的每一只工蜂，李帝努，甚至是黄仁俊本人，都是蜂巢权力系统里具现化、可替换的一部分。只有系统是不变的。

或许也不是完全没有变化。

“帝努哥哥，离开蜂巢吧！我允许了！”钟辰乐忽然兴奋道。

“什么？” 李帝努为谁也不知道离开蜂巢意味着什么感到愤怒，黄仁俊和钟辰乐想要离开蜂巢的愿望太幼稚了，他们根本没有考虑过离开之后会怎么样。

“离开吧！我和仁俊哥做梦都想离开这里，现在你可以了！你不开心吗？”钟辰乐看他没有反应，直接从王座上跑下来拉他的手。朴志晟在后面提着钟辰乐的鞋叹气，李帝努不知道他对钟辰乐想要离开蜂巢的梦是何看法。李帝努被赦免了，但是他丝毫不觉得轻松，他觉得自己被放逐了。这个世界已经没有了雄蜂李帝努的所在。

李帝努再也闻不到黄仁俊了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [8]意大利艺术家卡特兰的作品《丑角Comedian》是一只用胶带贴在墙上的香蕉，这个艺术行为的本质是把任何香蕉变成卡特兰香蕉的权力。更详细的解释在https://www.zhihu.com/question/359663464/answer/927695358。有人指责以此为开始滥用“指定某一事物为艺术品的权利”会毁灭艺术，尤其是艺术品个体本身的存在价值。综合这两点来考虑，原本的作品在物质（权力）与非物质（香蕉）之间转换，而这个故事里权力系统（蜂巢）内的任何个体都是香蕉，只有被系统赋予意义才有存在价值，所以曾经是现在又不是卡特兰香蕉的香蕉再也没有存在意义了。如果香蕉有意识，会不会觉得落差很大呢。


End file.
